1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display with a linear driving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display (such as computer screen, LCD, LCD TV, etc) has been found in various industrial fields, consumers are using various displays every day. Obviously, display brings much convenience to most of the people and is indispensable to people's daily life. However, conventional display still has some disadvantages after a long time use, because the conventional screen or display is immovably fixed to the base, that's called integral type display. If the user wants to linearly adjust the position of the screen or the display, for example, moving the display or the screen fifty centimeters to the side audience, he has to move it by hand. Each adjustment must be moved by hand, this is really inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional display.